Her Injured Heart
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: Almost everything is settled. Will the hard times finally be over for Sora? ***Sorato!!!*** Do You Love Me??? BTW, chichamunkyhead...can I have my Yama bishie back now??? Pwwweeeaaase???
1. The Problem

A/N: Hi!  I haven't posted anything since, oh jeez, June… I've written, but nothing comes out any good.  I bet not many people have cases of writers block that last six months.  -_-!  Anyway, today is the 'anniversary' of my first posted fan fic here, so I decided I would work hard to post something.  And it just so happens, that I have a new story ready to go!  Please keep in mind this is only the first chapter, anything could happen!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I'm not going to pretend to, so please don't sue.  Trust me, you wouldn't want my junk. ^_^!

Her Injured Heart 

By: Valentine Taylor

I was a normal teenage boy.

I had to go to school,

played in a band,

hung out with friends, 

saved the world, the usual.  

But then everything changed.

I fell for one of my Best Friends…

"Tai, will you wait up!"  Mimi pushed her way through the crowded halls.  "Why are you going so –oof- Hey watch it! … so fast?" Mimi asked as she got shoved and tossed.

"Mimi, hurry up if you want a ride home."  Tai kept the same pace, shoving his way quickly through the halls.

Mimi lost sight of Tai's brown head shortly after.  She pushed through the hall as fast as she could, and ran out to the parking lot.  She spotted Tai getting in his car.  Running to catch up, she didn't hear her friend Sora calling desperately to her from the school exit.

When Sora realized her friend couldn't hear her, she too, ran in the direction of Tai's car.  At the same time, both girls jumped into Tai's car, startling the boy. 

"What are you two doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't mind us Tai, just drive, I thought you were in a hurry."  Mimi turned around to look at the red head in the back seat.  "Hey Sora, I didn't know you'd be joining us!  What's up?"  Mimi asked smiling.  

Sora frowned.  She looked straight into her friend's honey eyes.  She took a deep breath.  "Been to any good countries to see movies?" She asked slowly and unevenly, like she was holding back.

Tai glanced back at Sora through the rearview mirror.  "What?" he questioned.

Mimi on the other hand, immediately looked concerned.  "Is there a book on the seat so I can eat ice cream?"

Once again, Tai was confused. 'Girls.'

"I hope the ice cream is better than the seat," Sora replied.

"I give up.  What in hell are you guys talking about?" Tai asked, bewildered.

"Never mind Tai, don't worry about it," Mimi replied.  She and Sora had a code they used whenever one of them had a problem.  Their previous conversation simply meant:

'I have a problem and I need to talk to someone.'

'Does it have to do with school, or a guy?'

'It has to do with a guy.'

"Tai, this is kind of important.  Can you drop us off at the corner café please?" Mimi asked.

He was confused, but Mimi said he didn't need to worry, so instead of asking about it, Tai simply said yes.  He pulled over and the girls got out.

"Sorry Tai, I'll have to stalk you later," Mimi exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha," Tai replied, and drove off.

The girls walked to the corner booth where they usually sat.  They ordered coffee, and Mimi asked, "Sora, what did he do this time?"  'He' was a reference to Troy, Sora's loser boyfriend.

"He's cheating on me again," Sora replied sadly.  Mimi frowned and felt heated by anger, but urged her friend to continue.  "He admitted it blatantly too.  He said, 'Sora, baby, you know I love you, but a guy's gotta have some fun, and I'm in demand.  It's a guy thing.'  Then he wrapped me in his arms, kissed me, and whispered in my ear, 'Besides, you know you can't get rid of me.  And you love me.'"  Sora wiped at her eyes furiously.  He is right."

Mimi couldn't believe it.  Troy was so damn manipulative.  He could make any girl believe whatever he wanted, and Sora was no exception.  What is this? Mimi thought, some sort of twisted game he plays?  "Sora, you can't honestly believe he loves you, let alone respects you.  And you can't love a guy like that, it's not possible."

Sora had a confused look in her eyes, making her look years younger than her actual age of seventeen.  "I don't-" Her voice broke as tears cascaded down her blushed cheeks.

"What is it you like so much about Troy anyway? I guarantee you could find whatever that thing is, plus more, in a ton of other guys who would treat you so much better."  Mimi handed her friend a tissue from her purse and continued.  "I can't stand to see you like this.  I love you, and I want so much more for you.  I can see your having your mind, not to mention your heart, toyed with, and I don't like it.  You shouldn't stand for that.  Troy is a jerk."

Sora looked at her best friend.  Mimi looked as hurt as Sora felt.  "But he loves me.  He told me so…" Sora said unsurely.

"You think other guys couldn't love you more?  Is that the only reason you're still with that guy?"  Mimi was flustered, and it showed.  Her delicate features were creased and she raised her voice.  "You don't seem to be getting it Sora!  Dump him!  He's begging for it!  Don't think, just do it already."

Sora was taken aback.  "But, what if you're wrong?"

"There's no way I could possibly be wrong."  Mimi finished her coffee and put the payment on the table for both cups.  "Come on Sora, let's go."

"Go where?"

"You have a call to make," Mimi stated.

**TBC…**

A/N: So how is this for a start?  Would you like to read more?  If you would I will gladly write more.  And remember this is just the beginning.  This will be a Sorato in the  (hopefully) near future.  I must say, I am soooo happy to be over my writer's block.  The only problem is, I got over it in the midst of my two busiest weeks!  Finals are next week for me, but I won't let anyone down!  I will post more of this little ficcy if people like it!  So please review; criticism is accepted, as long as it's constructive!  Till next time ^_~!

-Val


	2. Trying to Get Away

A/N: Hi guys!  I should be studying for the French mid-term that I have tomorrow, but I DON'T WANNA!  So…I decided to write the next chapter of my little ficcy.  Hope you like it! ^_~

Disclaimer: Don't own it; don't pretend to, please leave me alone!

~Her Injured Heart~

By: Valentine Taylor

~SUNDAY NIGHT~

The weekend had passed since the incident in the café.  Sora now lay on her bed, remembering the conversation with Troy, and what Mimi had to say about it.

~FLASHBACK- FRIDAY~

~Ring…Ring~

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Is Troy there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, please wait a minute."

Sora had butterflies in her stomach.  She felt horrible.  In fact, if Mimi hadn't been there next to her, she would have hung up and forgotten the whole thing.

"Hello?" Troy's voice said.  Just hearing his voice tightened Sora's chest, making her breath come in short gasps.

"Umm…" Sora couldn't seem to form words.

"Sora?  Is that you?"

"Yes, I..umm..I need to tell you something important," Sora swallowed her nerves as best she could, and continued.  "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?" Troy asked simply.

"I want to break up."  Sora felt her throat drying up.

There was a long pause.  "We'll talk later," Troy said simply in a flat, unemotional voice, and the line clicked.

"What, Sora, what?" Mimi asked.

"He said 'we'll talk later' and hung up."  Sora had tears welling in her eyes as Mimi took her cell phone from the red haired girl.  "What should I do?"

"Talk later," Mimi said with the glint of evil in her eye.  Sora looked at her, puzzled, so Mimi explained.  "Sora, just by telling you you'll talk later is taking advantage of you.  He does it all the time.  So, I'm figuring the only way to make him learn would be to dump him the mean way.  In front of all his friends, on Monday at lunch."  Mimi now had a large smile on her face.

~END FLASHBACK~

Sora had thought about Mimi's plan the entire weekend.  Did she really want to do that to Troy?  Part of her still thought of him in a loving way, so her brain was basically at war with itself.  She had come to the decision late on Saturday that she may not be able to be without him.  She knew it sounded melodramatic, but she was so used to having someone, no matter how atrociously she had been treated.  She stared at the ceiling, and finally, after thinking for the entire weekend, decided that Mimi knew what she was talking about.  The next day at lunch, she would Dump Troy harshly.  

Sora turned out the light to go to bed with a single thought in her head:

'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

~MONDAY~

"Sora!"  The red haired girl heard her name shouted through the hall by a voice that could only belong to Mimi.  Surely enough, the pink haired girl was swiftly walking towards her.  "Ready to put our plan into action?"

"I guess," Sora said, glancing at the floor.

"Oh, come on!"  Mimi exclaimed.  "You have to be strong!  Put your foot down!  He and his friends won't think you're serious if you stare at the floor!  Now let's go.  Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."  With that, Mimi pulled Sora towards the cafeteria.

            ~

They reached the cafeteria and spotted their 'victim' sitting with about fifteen other guys.

Sora gathered her nerves and started in the direction of the table.  Suddenly, Mimi grabbed her shoulder.  "Wait a sec Sora.  Look who's sitting with Troy."  Sora gazed at the table.  Troy was there, along with a couple boys from Sora's math class, a couple from Japanese, and a couple from History.  And there was- Matt???  What was he doing there?

"Mimi, what is Matt doing over there?"  Matt, the girls' friend, was sitting next to Troy.  They seemed to be friends.  Matt would probably get stuck in the middle if any argument should arise.

"I'm not quite sure, but it could cause problems.  Do you want to do this some other time?"

"No, I'm set now.  Matt will understand, hopefully."

"Okay, let's go."  The two walked towards the table.  They stood at the end farthest away from Troy, so Sora would have to speak loudly enough so Troy (and everyone in between the two) would be able to hear; a little detail taken care of by Mimi.

"Troy," Sora started, feeling braver than she expected.  "You blew me off on Friday, so I decided to get this taken care of at my convenience, not yours.  I am breaking up with you.  I know you thought I couldn't do it, but I just did."  Sora held in a breath.  The two girls waited for a reaction.  The one they got wasn't at all what they had expected.  Troy laughed.

He laughed.

And laughed.

For a full minute Troy sat laughing while the girls stood, vexed.  Troy finally stopped laughing, and looked Sora straight in the eye.  " I want to talk to you.  Alone.  Now."  The look in Troy's eyes took away all Sora's confidence and she heard herself surrender to his wish.  He stood and walked to Sora.  Grabbing her hand roughly, he pulled her away from the table.  Matt watched silently, showing no emotion.  Mimi was too surprised to do or say anything.

~

Troy pulled Sora to a small alcove outside the gym.  He shoved her against the wall and said harshly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?  Do you think you proved a point by embarrassing me in front of my friends?  Well, you didn't.  And I don't accept your proposition.  You'll be with me for as long as I want you to be.  Understand bitch?"

Sora swallowed hard, ignoring the tears stinging the back of her eyes.  "It wa-wasn't a proposition.  You and I-I can't be together anymore."  Sora closed her eyes, waiting to be struck.  Okay, so one thing Troy had never done was hit her, but he had never been this angry with her either.  But the strike didn't come.  Instead she felt the boy's lips softly touch hers, as his arms wrapped around her small waist.  She felt herself unwillingly submit to his touch.  He pulled back and whispered, in a sugar-coated voice, "I'm sorry Sora.  I didn't mean to yell at you.  Do you forgive me?"  He felt her tense in his arms, so he again brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes," Sora breathed, barely audible.

Troy smirked.  "That's a good girl."  With that he pecked her lips once more, released her, and walked back towards the cafeteria.

~

When she saw him re-enter the room, Mimi ran to Troy.  "What did you say to her you Jerk?  Where is she?  You better not have said anything to hurt her!"

Troy smiled an award-winning smile at Mimi.  "Relax Princess, I just made her see my side of things."  With that, the sandy haired boy walked back to his place at the table, and Mimi ran to find her friend.

When Troy reached his seat, Matt asked him, "What exactly **did** you say to her?"

"It's nice you're worried about your little friend, but don't stress, we just got back together."  Matt was surprised by this, but didn't show it.  He decided to talk to Sora about it later, since Troy didn't seem ready to offer up any more information.

~

Mimi found Sora sitting in the alcove outside the gym.  She rushed to her friend, who had tears in her auburn eyes.  "Sora, what happened?" Mimi asked, her voice overflowing with concern.  Sora didn't look up, didn't move in any way.  She only said four simple words:

"We got back together."

**TBC…**

A/N: How is it so far?  Not much romance yet, but somewhere in the next couple of chapters, there will be!  Now I better go study at least a little for that test, I don't want to fail!  Please R&R, constructive criticism accepted! ^_~

-Val


	3. Friends, Fights and A Note...

A/N: The weekend, and midterms are already over.  Do you know how great I feel right now?  I don't want to bore you guys, on with the fic!  Please, please, please R&R!  Please???

Disclaimer: Standard… Troy's mine, unfortunately, even I hate that guy…

~~Her Injured Heart~~

Chapter 3

By: Valentine Taylor

~*~*~*~

Previously…

Mimi found Sora sitting in the alcove outside the gym.  She rushed to her friend, who had tears in her auburn eyes.  "Sora, what happened?" Mimi asked, her voice overflowing with concern.  Sora didn't look up, didn't move in any way.  She only said four simple words:

"We got back together."

~*~*~*~

            "You did what?!?" Mimi screeched.  "I can't believe you!  I was going to be sympathetic, but, Sora, it takes two.  I'm sorry Troy has such a powerful control over you, but I don't think I can help."  Mimi turned and started to walk away.  "But," she said over her shoulder, "You know I'm always here for you if you need, like, a shoulder to cry on.  We all are," she finished, referring to the rest of the Digi-Destined team.  With that said she continued off in the opposite direction then she had come from.

            'You're all here for me except Matt.  He's with Troy,' Sora thought to herself miserably.  And Mimi had just walked away.  But who could blame her.  Troy had an unexplained hold on Sora, and how much more were her friends willing to listen to before they all gave up on her?  The bell rang and Sora got to her feet.  She wasn't about to get in trouble with her teacher for being late for class.

            ~

~After School~

            "Hey Sora, wait up!"  Sora stopped walking and turned to see her tall blonde friend jogging towards her, for once not surrounded by girls.  Sora smiled.

            "Hi Matt.  What's up?"  Matt returned the smile.

            "How about I give you a ride home today.  Think Tai or Troy'll mind?" Matt asked making references to her two usual rides home.

            "Nah, I'd love a ride with someone different for once."  At this Matt's smile grew.

            The two friends walked out to Matt's brand new BMW and started home.  "So," Matt started, "Troy said something about you 'seeing it his way'.  Does that mean you guys are back together again?"  Matt asked this as casually as he could.

            Sora took a moment before she hesitantly answer, "Yes."  Matt coughed and sped up.  As all his close friends knew, this was Matt's way of expressing disapproval or negative reactions while he was behind the wheel.  Sora identified it quickly.  "What?  You don't want us together?" she asked bewildered.  

            "I didn't say that," Matt protested.  He stopped at a red light, and turned toward the girl.  "I just want what's best for you."  Sora's eyes widened.  "You're one of my best friends and I just don't want to see you keep getting hurt.  Troy doesn't seem like your type of guy."  Matt started to drive again as the light turned green.

            Sora closed her eyes, confused.  "I thought you were friends with him.  That's what it looked like at least."

            "He's a friend, yes," Matt replied slowly.  'NOT,' he thought to himself.  'Too bad I can't tell her that.'

            "I've been going out with him for over a year already, how can he not be my type of guy?"  The car jerked forward.  Matt was going 50 in a 30-MPH zone.

            Matt was obviously extremely pissed off (as was shown by his speeding), but his voice remained calm, though saturated by sarcasm.  "A year huh?  That long?  I thought it had only been a couple of days.  Then again I was judging by the length of time it's been since I saw him with a different girl."

            Sora's eyes welled with unwelcome tears.  She sobbed quietly.  "Matt," she whispered.  After that, her voice was choked by sobs, and she said no more.

            Immediately, Matt regretted what he had said, and pulled the car to the side of the road.  Unexpectedly, Sora opened her door and stepped from the car.  She started to run from Matt as fast as she could.  "Shit," Matt muttered.  He took off after her, not even bothering to take the keys from his new (expensive-_-) car.  "Sora, wait!"

            Sora heard the boy's feet hitting the ground behind her, and his voice call her name.  She ran faster, but Matt's legs were longer than hers, and he was a faster runner, so he caught up with her in no time.  She felt him grab her arm and pull her back.  Not so much violently, more just to get her to stop.  She was pulled into his arms, but wasn't going to give up without a fight.  She struck at the blonde however she could, punching his chest with her small fists over and over again.  "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.  More punching.  "I HATE YOU!  DON'T TOUCH ME!  I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"  

            Matt endured the hits, and already felt the girl weakening.  After a few more punches, he grabbed her wrists, and wrapped his arms around her back trapping her arms behind her back as well.  He felt her tenseness melt away, and Sora stood wrapped in Matt's embrace, sobbing against his chest.  "It's okay," he whispered to her.  "Everything is going to be fine."  He gently kissed the top of the girl's head.

            "D-don't l-leave me Matt, p-please, don't go," she sobbed.  He released his grip on her wrists, and her arms came around to rest around his neck.

            "I'm sorry Sora," he apologized.  "I won't go anywhere."  'Not while you're stuck with Troy,' he thought.

            ~

~TUESDAY ~LUNCH~

            Sora and Mimi walked into the cafeteria together.  Not a word had been spoken between them about what had happened to Sora after school the previous day.  In all truth, Sora felt kind of embarrassed.  Throwing a fit and crying like a baby in Matt's arms.  Though, she had to admit to at least herself, the part about being in Matt's arms wasn't a bad memory.

            Sora glanced over the cafeteria and noticed Matt was again sitting with Troy.  He turned his head and met her gaze, but both immediately turned away.

            "Hey, there's Tai!  Ooh, Izzy and Joe are with him.  Let's go."  Mimi pulled Sora toward the far end of the cafeteria where their three friends were already eating.  "Hey guys," Mimi greeted.  "What's up?  Room for two more?"  The two girls were greeted warmly and took two seats between Tai and Joe.   

Four of the five at the table engaged in a conversation about movies, but Sora was too caught up in her own thoughts to participate.  She was so confused; she didn't know what she was doing.  Her heart belonged to Troy, or did it?  Well, of course it did, she loved him.  Didn't she?  Matt had completely perplexed her the day before, and now she didn't know what she wanted.  A slight tingle went through her at the thought of Matt holding her, but it was gone before she could think to make anything of it.

~

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Matt announced to the table.  He got up, taking something from his pocket as he did.  No one seemed to notice.

"Where you off to?" Troy asked.

"I need to talk to Sora for a sec."

Troy smirked.  "Tell her I said hi," he said, in what Matt took as an amused tone.  

Matt gritted his teeth.  "Sure thing," he replied through clenched teeth.  He walked to the table where his real friends were seated.  "Sora," he said, startling the girl out of her thought.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Sora replied and followed the boy out of the cafeteria.

When they were safely alone in the hall Matt spoke.  "Sora, I'm going to be blunt.  I think we should keep what happened yesterday between the two of us.  Agreed?"  Matt looked into the girl's auburn eyes.

"Yeah, sure.  Of course," Sora said.

"Shake on it?" Matt asked sticking out his hand.  Sora looked at him quizzically, but took his hand.  Matt, in the process of shaking it, slipped a piece of paper into her hand.  He pulled her into him and whispered in her ear, "For later."  Then, without another word he walked away.  Sora pocketed the note and headed back towards the cafeteria in the opposite direction.

~

A person stood concealed by a row of lockers watching the whole exchange.  Then the person walked away, anger piqued.

~

"Hey Matt, what took you so long?  That was more than a second," Troy joked as Matt sat back down in his seat.

"Ha ha," was Matt's only response.

~

Sora sat on the ground out side the school that afternoon the folded piece of paper in her hand.  Slowly she unfolded it.  The note was written in Matt's neat printing.

Sora,

Please don't make plans for Saturday night.

Don't say anything about this to anyone though.

Just trust me.

You can do that can't you?

                                     Love,

                                                Yamato

TBC… 

A/N: That wasn't too weird was it???  I'm not sure if I like the way it turned out or not…Too much seemed to happen in too short a time.   A little longer than my other ones, no?  Well I hope you guys liked it!  BTW, I know the characters were a little out of…well…character.  I claim creative license.  -_-!  Don't forget to R&R!  Thanks ^_~

-Val 


	4. Yummy~Dinner Conversation

A/N: Hellos!  Me again.  Sorry about the long break.  Do you know how much work school is?  My teachers have decided to see how far they can push us before we all start failing, I swear. ^_^!  Plus my AP English letter is due this week.  My brain hasn't been functioning.  Anyway, on to the story…

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these, and I think everyone knows I don't own Digimon, so this disclaimer goes for all future chapters, K?  NOW, on with the story…

Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 4

~Wednesday~

Sora walked into History class with her head down.  She hadn't seen or talked to Troy since she read Matt's note the day before.  But he was in her History class.  Sora knew she would have to face Troy sooner or later, but she didn't know how to act.  She decided not to tell him about the note…unless he asked.

"Sora!" Troy's voice brought Sora's eyes up from the floor.

"Hi Troy," she replied.  She kept her eyes on the boy as he slowly sauntered over.  He lazily took her in his arms and kissed her lips.  For the first time, Sora felt different about his kiss.  She didn't feel quite as taken.  "Can I help you with something?" She asked, not really interested.  Troy was shocked by her emotionless question, but quickly plastered a smirk on his face to replace the confusion.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm going out with Raine on Saturday, I hope you don't mind," he searched her face for some type of reaction.  When he didn't see one, he frowned and released his hold on her waist.  He turned his back to her and continued.  "We're going to Matt's concert.  He invited us.  He said you wouldn't mind."  With that, Troy walked to his seat in the back of the classroom and sat down.

~

Matt walked with Tai down the hall after school.

"…So anyway, that's my plan.  I know it's not much, but right now I'm concentrating on getting her away from Troy completely.  Then I can show her how I feel with more confidence.  What do you think?"  Matt thought Tai would find something wrong with the plan, but all Tai said was,

"Good luck."  Before Matt could say anything else, Tai walked away from him.

"Huh."  Matt didn't know what to think.  He had so much running through his head.  This thing with Sora and Troy; making sure Troy didn't do anything else to Sora, school and of course his concert on Saturday.  Matt pulled out his cell phone as he walked out the school gates.  He dialed TK's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey TK, did you just get home?"

"I had to run in to get the phone.  Why?"

"How 'bout a game of basketball with your bro?"

"Now?  What's wrong?"

Matt chuckled.  TK knew him too well.  "I just need to clear my head.  So?"

"Sure.  Meet you at the courts."  The line clicked, and Matt turned around and headed to the basketball courts.

~

~Saturday 4:30PM~ 

Sora was home alone when someone knocked at the door.  She walked out of the living room and opened the door.  "Matt, hi!"

"You didn't make plans I hope."  Matt stepped passed Sora into the apartment, and Sora noticed the grocery bags he was holding.  She gave him a questioning look.  He chose to ignore it for the moment.

"You are coming to my concert tonight, right?"  He walked to the kitchen, Sora trailing after him.

"Yes, but it doesn't start for three hours.  I was going to get ready in about an hour."  She eyed the bags, now on the counter, again.  "OK, I give up.  What is with the bags?"

Matt turned.  "I thought you'd never ask!"  He grinned.  "I'm making dinner!"

"Why?" Sora asked, shocked.

Matt's grin turned to a frown.  "What?  A guy can't make his friend dinner?"  He pouted cutely, which made Sora laugh.

"Of course you can.  I just meant, well, shouldn't you be getting ready for your concert?"

"No," Matt replied.  "I should be making dinner.  You however should be getting ready for my concert."  Matt turned back to the counter.  Cautiously, he continued.  "I invited Troy, and he said he wanted to bring Raine.  So he'll be there."

Sora felt her chest tighten.  Slowly she whispered, "Yeah.  He told me.  It's OK.  He'll do something with me later."

"You aren't mad?  You're OK with it?"  

"Sure.  What?  Am I supposed to break up with him for it or something?"

Matt felt his anger swell, but forced himself to remain calm.  "Of course not," he said through clenched teeth.  "Why don't you go get ready while I cook."

"Sure…" Sora said quietly.

~5:15PM~

Following her nose, Sora entered the kitchen, dressed and ready.  What she saw made her stop in her tracks.  Covering the kitchen table was the most wonderful assortment of food she had ever seen in her own kitchen.  Matt was seated at the table writing something on a memo pad. 

When he heard her enter the room, Matt looked up.  What he saw stunned him.  Sora was dressed in a long pink skirt and a plain black top that made her look absolutely beautiful.  Her hair was pulled back from her face, with a few framing strands hanging down.  She had on light makeup and the scent of vanilla drifted to his nose.

He jumped up from his chair.  "Sora," he managed to hide his amazement and said casually, "You got that done up just for me?  I'm touched."  He grinned at her and she walked to the table with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess it does look that way.  After all, I'm going to see you perform.  Just don't let it go to your head."

"I won't," Matt promised.

Sora sat down and glanced at the memo pad lying on the table.  "What were you writing?"

Matt followed her eyes to the pad.  "Oh that.  I was just jotting down some lyrics for a song I'm writing."  Matt ripped off the top sheet and replaced the pad on the counter where he had gotten it.  He stuffed the paper in his pocket.  "Let's eat!"

~

"Well, I better get going.  I need to get to the dress rehearsal and warm up.  I'll see you there tonight though!"  Matt and Sora said their good-byes and Matt headed for the concert hall.

Sora went into the living room to watch TV until it was time to go to the concert.

**TBC…**

A/N: I know, I know, it's a horrible place to stop, but I want the concert to be in a chapter by itself.  It'll be posted soon anyway.  I hope you liked this chapter!  Please review ^_~

-Val


	5. Matt's Special Song

A/N:  Guess what?!  My birthday is on Wednesday!  I can't wait; I'll be sixteen already…anyway, here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Jeez, I wrote one of these last chapter for all the Digimon stuff, but I have to write one anyway… I will never own Gackt.  I will never own his song.  ::sulks in a corner over the realization:: ^_^!  Okay, I'm done.  Seriously, does anyone else here like Gackt, or am I all alone?  

~Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 5

Sora and her friends handed the man their tickets and entered the large concert auditorium to find their seats.

Walking next to Sora, Tai was muttering something about how Matt could have at least gotten them front row seats.

"Tai, we've been to Matt's concerts a million times," Izzy commented.  "You should know he was doing us a favor.  Would you really want to be shoved around by a bunch of Matt crazed girls?"  Tai just scowled.  The rest of the group laughed.

"Sora, how was dinner?" Tai asked.  Sora glanced to her right catching Tai's brown eyes for a moment.

"How did you know about that?"

Tai laughed.  "C'mon, Matt IS my best friend you know."  Sora rolled her eyes.

The group found their seats somewhere in the middle of the hall.  The place was filling up quickly, indicating it was almost time for the concert to begin.  Most of the people who came in were teenage girls, but a few of them had guys with them.  These girls, Sora decided, must be the ones who actually liked the music, not the Matt.  As much anyway.  Who could resist thinking Matt just a little cute?  Everyone did, even some guys.  'Okay,' Sora thought, 'I don't like where this train is headed.' (A/N: I have absolutely, positively NOTHING against gay people, just to be crystal clear.  I am friends with several, actually.) 

The lights dimmed and everyone became silent.  The curtain lifted revealing the four most loved teens in the area.  Matt had his head down when the curtain was lifted.  Slowly his face came into view.  "How's everyone doing tonight?"  And with that, the incessant screams began.

~

Sora was tired.  She sat down in her seat and looked at her watch.  It wasn't that she didn't love Matt's concerts, she had just been through so much and she was exausted.  She closed her eyes and tried to tune Matt's wonderful voice out of her head.  The song being played came to a close.  

"I have one last song for all of you great people out there tonight, but it needs some explanation."  Matt's voice filtered through the speakers and the room got unusually quiet.  The female portion of the audience was ready to hang on his every word.  "Thank you.  Now this last song I wrote only a few days ago.  It's called Kimi No Tame Ni Dekiru Koto (What Can I Do For You).  This is the first time the guys and I are playing it for an audience, I hope you don't mind."  Matt waited for the cheers to quiet to a soft murmur before continuing.  "This song was inspired by someone I know."  Sora's ears perked up.  "I hope she doesn't mind.  I also hope she understands.  She's actually here tonight.  You know who you are; this is for you."  With that, the opening chords of a somewhat upbeat sounding song were played.

Itsumademo kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite

Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara

(Please I want only you close by me forever

 Because I noticed this feeling,

 Ever since I took you in my arms)

Adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni

Namida no wake o kikenakute

Boku no tsukanda te o furihodoite…

(I couldn't ask why you cried,

 You who showed me an innocent smile.

 You tear your hand away from mine…)

Sotto senakagoshi ni koe o kaketa

"Mou daijoubu da yo" to, nando mo kurikaeshite

chiisaku furueteru kimi ni

sonna kotoba shika ienai keredo

("It's ok now" I speak softly to your back over and over again.

 Those are the only words I can say to you,

 Still shivering slightly)

Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite

Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara

(Please I want only you close by me always

 Because I've noticed this feeling

 Ever since I took you in my arms.)

Nanigenai hanashi no naka de

Kimi no miseta egao ga ureshikute

Boku wa sukoshi hazukashisou ni warau kimi o

Hanasanai mama tsubuyaita

"Mou daijoubu…" nante koto shika ienai kedo

Sono namida ga mou keiru nara

Boku ga kimi no piero ni naru kara

(The smile you show me in our everyday conversation

 Makes me happy

 Without letting you go as you laughed a little embarrassed,

 I murmured "It's OK" and that may be all I can say but,

 If those tears will go away, I'll be your clown.)

Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite

Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara

(Please I want only you close by me always

 Because I've noticed this feeling

 Ever since I took you in my arms.)

Te ni shita egao no kazu yori

Namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo

~Soba ni iru~

Sore ga boku no

Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto

(We've probably had more tears then smiles but

 ~I'll be close to you~

That's what I can do for you.)

Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite

Boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara

(Please I want only you close by me always

 Because I've noticed this feeling

 Ever since I took you in my arms.)

Itsudatte boku dake wa…

Kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara

Boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara…

(I'll never let go of you,

 I'll surely protect you…)

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara

(Because I've noticed this feeling)

As the music faded away, Matt blew the audience a kiss and the curtain dropped.  Screaming girls were everywhere in contrast to the almost silence during the song.  Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari and Mimi headed for the exit.

"Uh, aren't we forgetting someone?" TK asked.  The group looked back.

Sora sat, paralyzed in her seat.  Had he just sung what she thought he had?  Of course.  He had dedicated it to her too.  What did he mean by it?

"Sor, are you coming anytime tonight?  We have to meet someone, remember?" Tai yelled.  Sora snapped out of her trance and stood up.  Slowly making her way to the group, Sora caught Mimi's eye.

~

Troy sat with Raine listening to Matt's final song.  'Who does he think he is?' Troy fumed silently.

~

"That song was meant for you wasn't it?" Mimi said quietly to Sora as soon as they had reached their quiet, deserted meeting place.  The two friends hung back from the rest of the group.  Sora nodded.

"If the shoe fits…What did he mean by it though?"  Sora spoke normally, so Mimi guessed they were far enough away from everyone to talk normally.

"Why don't you just ask Matt?"  Mimi was about to continue when the girls heard a voice behind them.

"Ask me what?" 

**TBC…**

A/N: I have to give credit where credit is due.  I got the translated lyrics to "Kimi No Tame Ni Dekiru Koto" from Translated Jpop Lyrics at centigrade-j.  I hope that link works, because for some reason FF.N doesn't like my HTML.  Anyway, I found a few different translations for the song, this one just fit my purposes, so I used it.  I would have translated it myself, but my Japanese…let's just say I don't trust it. ^_^!  I'm still learning. Please R&R!

-Val ^_~


	6. Gone For Good???

A/N: I love vacation!  That's basically all I have to say, so on with the story!

~Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 6

The two girls whipped around to face the newcomer.  Matt looked from one girl to the other.  "Ask me what?" He repeated.

"Matt, you scared us.  Give us a sec," Mimi replied.  The two turned away from their friend again.  To Sora, Mimi whispered, "Are you gonna ask him or wait, 'cause if you do it now, I can help."

Sora looked over her shoulder at Matt's genuinely confused look.  "I don't think I can do it.  What if the song wasn't even meant for me?"

"Well, that's why you're going to ask!"  Mimi pulled Sora around again to face Matt.  "Sora wanted to know-"

"How you sang that song so well, when you had never performed it before!"  Sora cut Mimi off.  "It was great," she finished not displaying any emotion.

"Sora…" A look of concern flashed across his eyes, but was gone as quickly as it had come.  

Sora caught it, however.  "Matt, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  Matt looked over her head at the others waiting for him.  "It'll only take a minute, I promise."  Matt nodded and the two walked away from Mimi.

"Well then," Mimi said to herself.  "Maybe he'll admit it!"  Smiling, she walked towards the larger group.  "Oh Tai…"  Tai turned to look at the girl.

"Oh what?"  He replied.

"I think I can resume my stalking of you.  I haven't done it for over a week."

"Mimi, I thought you were joking…" Tai said unsurely, remembering how the girl was trying to get him to tell her what was wrong.

"I am, don't worry."  Mimi's eyes glinted evilly.  "I already know what's going on."

~

"Matt, I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to break up with Troy.  I didn't feel anything the last time he kissed me."  Sora looked at the floor, remembering the kiss in History.

"Sora, I don't-" Matt started to reply.

"Yamato Ishida!  What the in Hell do you think you're doing?"  An angry voice interrupted the blonde.  Troy stalked furiously towards the two.

"Troy, I was talking to my friend.  What are you doing?" Matt replied calmly.  Troy stopped right in front of Matt.

"Wow Ishida, I'm impressed.  First you get all buddy buddy with me and my friends, then you give my girlfriend love notes in the hall.  THEN, you have the nerve to sing a song to her.  Tell me, are you begging to be killed?"

"Troy, leave Matt alone!" Sora whispered from the side.  Matt held up a hand to stop her from saying any more.

"I'm just watching out for a real friend, like I have been all along.  Do you think I enjoyed hanging around you and you're stupid posse?  I was drifting from my real friends while I was hanging out with you!  But I guess it was worth it because I could keep an eye on you and Sora.  You know, make sure you only hurt her enough to make her realize she was too good for your playing ass!"  Matt narrowed his eyes.  "Yeah I gave her a note in the hall, I give lots of people notes.  Granted hers wasn't like those ones, but still.  Then, I sang a song at a concert, strangely enough.  Singing at a concert, now that's out of the ordinary."

"Why you…!" Troy's eyes shown with a rage unlike any Sora had ever seen.  

"Matt, let's go, please," Sora pleaded.  She was shocked by the complete confession of everything just given by Matt.  All along.  He was protecting her all along.  She didn't want him to fight Troy.  She stepped between the two boys.  "Both of you, just stop!"

Troy shifted his hate-filled eyes to Sora.  "Get out of the way," he growled menacingly.  "MOVE, you little slut!"  With that he shoved her out of the way.  Her head hit the wall with a sickening thud.  

"THAT IS IT!"  Matt charged at Troy punching the shorter boy in the jaw, and knocking him off balance.  "No one calls any friend of mine a slut."  Matt shoved his fist into Troy's stomach.  "And no one pushes a friend of mine!"  Matt kicked Troy in the chest and the boy groaned in pain.  This attracted the attention of the other Digidestined, who had walked around a corner, so they couldn't see what was going on.  However, they heard Troy's loud groan and came running.

"Matt!"  Tai bolted to his friend's side.  "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this piece of shit a lesson."  Matt hit the boy once more in the face and backed off.  "I think he gets it."  Matt reached down and grabbed the boy by the shirt.  "If I were you, I would stay away from Sora from now on."  Troy nodded his head to say he understood.  Matt dropped him, walked to Sora's unconscious form, picked her up and walked away.  Soon, the rest of the Digidestined followed him.

~

"Matt, I don't think that was a good idea," Izzy commented, bringing the now conscious Sora an ice pack.  They were all seated in the Izumi apartment.

"I think he gave up too easily," Tai put in.

"I think you beat him up pretty bad.  His nose looked broken, and he lost quite a lot of blood," Joe said in a tone that screamed 'Doctor'.

"What will Mom and Dad say?" TK asked.

"I think it was for a good purpose, but did you really have to hit him that much?" Kari asked.

"I think I agree with Tai," Mimi stated.  "He gave up too easily.  What do you think Sora?"  Sora didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders.  Matt moved to sit next to her.  

"Sora, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done that, I just lost control."

"It's ok.  You didn't inflict any permanent damage, and you got me away from Troy for good, hopefully."  Sora tried to smile at him, but couldn't.  She had been through too much.

"Tai, can I talk to you?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Sure Matt."  The two friends walked out of the apartment and leaned against the railing.  "What's up?"

"Well, phase one of my plan is complete.  I got Sora away from Troy.  I can stop pretending to be his friend and start hanging out with you guys again, thankfully."  Matt  sighed.  "But I think I'll have to wait to tell her how I feel about her.  She seems too broken right now.  The problem is, I don't know how long I can last without losing control over my emotions and spilling everything.  What should I do?"

Tai glanced out the corner of his eye at Matt.  The older of the two was obviously battling within himself over what he had just said.  "Matt, I love Sora, you know that.  But it's a different kind of love.  I love her like a sister.  I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but you have to hold out just a little longer.  When you first told me about this plan was the first time you admitted what I had already assumed: that you love Sora.  When you told me that, I got a little jealous.  Why?  The same reason I got mad at TK.  Both of you had feelings for my sisters.  I'm just very protective and I don't want either of them to get hurt.  So please, no matter what, wait to tell her until her heart is mended."

"I'll try."

"Good, `cause I don't know how much more of this advice stuff I can give!"  Matt laughed at this, and the two headed back inside.

**TBC…**

A/N: Aww, a fight AND a heart-to-heart.  Tai giving Matt girl advice, there's a new one.  Ah, a week without school, how great it is!  Please R&R!

-Val ^_~


	7. 'She's Mine, Forever...'

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!  Vacation really throws a person off -_-!  Anyway, now that I'm settled back into the normal school pattern, here's the next chapter!

************************

~Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 7

By: Valentine Taylor

************************

~Monday, first day back to school after the tide-turning concert ^_^~

Sora walked into her first period class felling extremely refreshed.  Now free from the chain that was Troy, she could do whatever she wanted, within reason, again.  Her heart still needed mending though.  She spotted Tai and Matt on the other side of the room.  Matt was finally hanging around with his real friends again.  Needless to say, he was much happier.

"Sora!  Good morning," Tai yelled across the room.  Sora headed towards the boy.

"Hi Tai. 'Morning to you as well.  What's up?"

"Not much.  We were just telling these guys," Tai said, indicating the other boys, friends, sitting around, "about the after concert events."  He leaned closer to the red head.  "Don't worry," he said quietly, "we aren't mentioning anything personal."  He gave the girl a reassuring grin before turning back to the group.  Sora smiled and shook her head while heading to her desk. 

Matt's eyes followed his friend.  He noticed she seemed less down and more confidant.  'I guess my job was well done,' he thought to himself.  'Now I just have to hold out a little longer.'  His closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the slight ache in his chest.  He seemed to get that same ache a lot.  Whenever he thought of 'Phase 2', or how he had to wait out her broken heart.  He wanted Sora to be able to fully heal comfortably, but he admitted to himself that he was getting impatient.  "Just a little longer," he repeated out loud quietly.

"You say something Matt?"

"It's nothing Tai."  This was Matt's problem now.  Tai had given all the advice he could: to wait.  Matt wasn't going to bother him with it anymore. 

The teacher entered the room then, and class began.

***

Mimi walked down the hall on her way to the cafeteria alone.  Her mind was on her brown haired friend.  She had already figured out that he was extremely protective of Sora.  She had also known how he had felt when Matt told him about his feelings for Sora.  She had found this out while 'stalking' her friend.  Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had followed him around.  Of course she hid it by telling him after the concert that she would resume stalking him, when she had never stopped.  It was all in fun anyway.

"Mimi!"

The girl turned at the calling of her name.  "Hi Tai!  I was just thinking about you!" She exclaimed.

Tai gave her a strange look, then his lips curved up in a smile and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Well, considering this new information…I'm free Saturday night, and no one will be home at my place," Tai said suggestively.

Mimi giggled and pushed on the boy's chest, forcing him to release her.  "And it's going to stay that way!"  Tai laughed.

"Really, what's up?" Tai asked as the two continued to the cafeteria together.

"I was just thinking about your relationship with Sora," Mimi replied.  "I was just thinking that maybe it's time for you to give up your brotherly claim on her heart, and give it to Matt."  Mimi glanced at Tai to see his reaction.  His face showed nothing.  "He can handle it.  I don't see Matt as the type to hurt Sora, ever.  If Matt's there to protect her, you can concentrate more on watching out for Kari.  She may really like TK right now, but she's still young."

Tai frowned.  "Mimi," he started.  "Until I know Sora is absolutely not going to get hurt by anyone, I would feel better watching out for her myself.  It's not that I don't trust Matt: I do, but… you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do, but I see where you're coming from."  Mimi opened the door to the cafeteria and let Tai walk through in front of her.  "Whatever makes you happy I guess.  Just try not to interfere if, **when**, Matt and Sora end up together."

"I promise," Tai replied, and with that, the subject was dropped.

***

Tai and Mimi joined Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe at the table in the corner.  Matt, Mimi noticed, was looking at the table he had sat at with Troy and the rest of his fake friends.  Troy had just walked in with a bandage on his nose.  Matt stared at him, eyes cold.  He caught Troy's eye, and the injured boy glared back.  Troy then mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'She's mine'.  Matt shook it off and turned back to his lunch.

"AHH!  Mimi!"  Izzy's voice cut into Matt's thoughts.  Matt looked up to see that Mimi had spilled her soda, and there was a large brown patch on Izzy's green blazer.

"I'll get you some napkins, or something," Matt offered.

"Thanks.  Please hurry," Izzy replied.  Matt got up and walked towards the actual kitchen part of the cafeteria.  As he passed Troy's table, he saw the boy turn towards him.

"Forever, Ishida," Troy's voice was low and menacing.  Matt was about to question as to what he was talking about, but two things happened.  Troy turned back to his table, and Matt made the connection.  'She's mine' is what Troy had mouthed.  'She's mine Forever'.  Ishida was surely added as a challenge.

'Well, if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get,' Matt thought to himself.  He got the napkins as quickly as possible, and returned to the table.

***

After school, Matt offered to drive Sora home.  "Sure, I just have to stop at the library, if that's ok," she replied.

"Sure thing.  Come on."  The two got in his BMW and sped towards the library.  "So what's going on with you?  I haven't really talked to you since Saturday night.  Actually, I didn't really get to talk to you then either…" Matt let his statement hang.

"Right.  Nothing has happened.  Sorry, I don't have the exciting life that you do Mr. I'm-a-popular-rock star-and-everybody-loves-me," Sora replied jokingly.

"Why Sora, I don't know whether to feel hurt, flattered, or tingly inside.  Everybody loves me?  Are you included in that everybody?" Matt teased.  'Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!' A voice in Matt's head screamed.

"Matt…" Sora looked out the window without saying anything else.

"Sor, I was just kidding."  'Sor' was something she was almost never called by her friends.  Only her family called her that.

"I know.  Sorry, I'm just not one for 'love' jokes right now."

"No, I'm sorry.  I should have thought before I said that.  Completely my fault."  Matt changed the subject.  "How's the shop?"

"Oh, it's great.  We're getting more business then usual now for some reason.  Everyone has someone they really care about, it seems.  Which is good.  It's good to have people you care about."

"Sure it is," Matt replied.  The two then sat in uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the ride to the library, then for the ride to Sora's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," Sora said, getting out of the car.

"No problem.  See you tomorrow," Matt replied.  He watched as Sora walked into the building, out of sight.  "Careful Yamato.  You've gotten yourself involved in an impossible situation," he said out loud to himself.  It hit him like a brick wall.  He had been a normal teenager, living a normal life.  But then, he just had to fall for one of his best friends.  And she just had to be: one, the one he couldn't be with at the current time, two, the one who had been through more emotional hell then him, and three, the **friend** who probably wouldn't be interested anyway.  'How did I know I would end up like this?' he thought silently.  'I just had to fall hard for her, didn't I?'  Out loud he exclaimed, "God, I didn't ask for this!"

**TBC…**

A/N: OK, that's another chapter done.  I'm going to try to keep this to ten chapters.  Sorry, not much happened here.  Matt just realized that he didn't want to be in love with his best friend.  I hope this wasn't too bad.  I'll try to make the next chapter better, K?  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; I'll try to do individual thanks' next chapter as well.  R&R, please!

-Val ^_~


	8. Bruises Reveal Nothing...or Do They?

A/N: Sorry, life called.  Thank you's will be at the bottom.  Thank BlueSkyTai for this chapter being posted now.  On with the fic ^_~

************************

~Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 8

  By: Valentine Taylor

************************

~Monday Night~

Sora walked quietly down the street.  The grocery bags in her hands were feeling heavier than they had when she first left the store.  'Maybe I should have driven,' she thought.  She stopped and put the bags down on the sidewalk.  She looked towards the velvety blue night sky.  The stars twinkled at her and the moon smiled.  "What a nice night," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it is a nice night isn't it?"  A familiar voice behind Sora sent unpleasant chills up and down her spine.  She turned slowly to see Troy's sandy colored hair and slightly narrowed eyes.  "Hi Sora.  What's up?"

"Troy," Sora started in a distant tone.

"I know you miss me," he grinned, "if you beg, I might reconsider you."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Sure it was.  Let's walk and talk."  Troy picked up all but one of the many grocery bags and headed in the direction of Sora's apartment.  Sora picked up the remaining bag and followed after Troy.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone Troy.  I don't want you around anymore than you have to be."  Troy ignored her statement.

"Is your mom home now Sora?"

"What?  No, she's at work," Sora slowly replied, confused.

"Good," Troy said quietly.  He wouldn't be able to do what he wanted if Ms. Takenouchi was home.  But, his luck, of course she wasn't.

The two walked silently to Sora's apartment and Sora unlocked the door.  "You can just put the bags on the table in the kitchen," Sora said as she took off her shoes and put on her slippers.  She walked to her room with her bag, intending to stay there until he left.  She heard him go to the kitchen and bags rustling indicating that he had put them down.  She heard the front door close and let out a sigh.  She opened her bedroom door.

There stood Troy.

"What did you think I was going to leave?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes, that is what I thought," Sora replied, cursing her shaky voice.  She couldn't help it; the look in Troy's eyes scared her.

"Oh, in that case, I'm sorry," Troy said sarcastically.  He pushed her shoulders and she stumbled back into her bedroom.  Troy closed the door and locked it.  Removing his coat, he stated, "This is going to be fun."  He stalked over to the now trembling Sora and pushed her again.  She fell backwards onto her bed in a sitting position.  Troy grabbed her wrists and pushed her down.  "Oh, yes, this is going to be so much fun."

Overpowered by the stronger boy, Sora could do nothing but whisper, "Yamato."  The night was no longer as perfect as it had been.

***

 ~Tuesday Morning~

Tai knocked on the Takenouchi's door.  Sora answered.

"Hey Tai."  Tai stared at her.  She had a large bruise on her right cheek.

"What happened to you Sora?" Tai asked, immediately concerned.

Sora's eyes flashed fire.  "Damn counters, that's what," Sora smoothly lied.  "I was in the bathroom last night getting ready for bed and I dropped my comb so I leaned over to get it.  I smashed my face on the corner of the sink."

"Oh, looks painful," Tai replied slowly.

"It was."  She grabbed her coat and school bag.  "Shall we?"  The two friends headed towards Tai's car.

***

"Hey guys," Sora greeted everyone when she and Tai reached the school.

"Hello," Izzy greeted.  "Whoa, Sora what happened to you?"

"The bathroom counter had a date with my face," Sora said.

"Oh," Izzy replied.

The group talked until first bell and then headed to their classes.

Matt caught up with Sora as she walked down the hall.  "Hey Sora."

"Hi, what's up?" Sora replied.

"Not much.  Listen Sora," Matt started slowly.  He had thought long and hard about this, and he was sure he could say it in a way that wouldn't sound like he was trying to hurt her.  He thought he could do it without her thinking he was being too quick about it all.  "I know you're having a really hard time with you're break up, but I'm free tonight and I was wondering if you want to do something.  It might get your mind off things and help you recover."

Sora stopped walking.  Matt turned to look at the girl now behind him.  "Matt, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Matt said, an unsure edge in his voice.  Suddenly he wasn't so confident.

"I thought you were my friend."  With that Sora quickly walked away.

'That didn't work quite how I wanted it to,' Matt thought.  The late bell then rang.  "Damnit!"

***

Sora, instead of going to her first class, went to the bathroom. 'He was just trying to help, you didn't need to bite his head off!'

'I know, but it's just so confusing!'

'He doesn't know what Troy did, you're a good liar.  They all believe your counter story.'

Sora's mind was having a conversation with itself.  She tried to straighten out her thoughts, but all she could think was how she had lied to her friends, and how Matt had asked her out.  "I'm so confused," Sora repeated out loud.  She knew she had to get to class.  She also knew she had to tell Matt the truth.  

She got up and walked to class.

***

"Miss Takenouchi, you're late," the teacher said sternly as she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry," Sora replied quietly.  She glanced to where Matt was sitting.  He was looking back at her.  'I need to talk to you,' she mouthed.  He nodded his head slightly.

Sora was able to sit through the class without letting her horrible thoughts get the better of her.  However, at the end of class, she was ready to explode.  The bell rang and Sora walked into the busy hall.  She felt a hand on her arm and gasped, startled.

"Sorry," Matt said.  "You wanted to talk to me."  Sora looked into his sapphire eyes.

'It's now or never,' she thought.  'Well, here goes.'

A/N: Ooh, bad author.  Sorry, this is kinda short and bad, but maybe I can get another chapter up this weekend to make up for it.  Would you like that??? Please R&R! ^_~

 Now for thankies!  From the very beginning, even though I'm sure some of these people aren't even reading anymore:

Taichi Princess, Ice Wolf17, Sakeri, goldenstar555, Venusia (love your writing!), Meems, Kiera (thanks for the compliment!), Chelly (please don't cry!), ThatGirl, Geniusgirl (I'm working on Sora's personality, time Please!  Thanks for sticking with me though ^_^), No-Name (I'm blushing now!  Will another chapter satisfy you for now? ^_^)

Lizzy, sorato, Miyu444 (is that as in Vampire Princess?) and rita d.

Kenji14~ Thank you for all your reviews!  All the compliments really boosted my self- confidence! ^_^

BlueSkyTai~ You're so nice, have I told you that?  Thanks for keeping me on my toes!  It's nice to talk to you ^_~

AngryMew2~ Thank so much for all your feedback!  I'm so glad you like my story enough to actually e-mail me about it!  You rock!

Last but not least, PePsI mAx~ You change your name too much, you know that right?  J/K!  I love your writing, and I'm glad you like mine!  A review for every single chapter- that makes me feel so great!  Thank you soooooooo much!  

Huggles to everyone who reviewed and didn't review!  No problem if you didn't, I'm just glad you are reading!  Bye for now!

~Val ^_~


	9. Apologies and Father's Worries

A/N: First off, just a few things: 1) VENURSIA: I am so sorry.  Me, the bad author, spelled your name wrong in my thanks.  I think it's because I had been reading a story that centered around Venus before I typed.  Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!  Also, I tried to make this chapter longer, I really did!  2) AngryMew2: Please don't think too deeply into it.  It's extreme unpleasentness (heehee, that's not a word ^_^;;) and even I don't wanna think about it.  That's why I'm keeping details to a minimum.  It just goes with the plot.  But never fear, I have a PG-13 mind.  This fic isn't going anywhere near NC-17 land!  Besides, I'm only 16 ^_~ and 3) Chichamunkyhead: You know my position on the whole taking my Yama thing… ^_^;;  And don't worry, if there's one thing a person should know about me, it's that I never quit in the middle. ^_~ Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!  OK, on with the fic.

************************

~Her Injured Heart~ Chapter 9

By: Valentine Taylor

************************

Last Time:

**********

She felt a hand on her arm and gasped, startled.

"Sorry," Matt said.  "You wanted to talk to me."  Sora looked into his sapphire eyes.

'It's now or never,' she thought.  'Well, here goes.'

***********

"Matt, I want to know why you asked me out," Sora demanded as the two walked out of the school.

"Why?"  Matt repeated.  "That's easy.  You're a great person, you're fun to be around, and I can help you.  What else do you want to know?"  Matt smiled.

Despite his smile, to Sora, Matt's words sounded like a challenge.  She got defensive.  "Help me with what?  What could I possibly need you to help me with?"

"Come on Sora, you're hurting over your break up with Troy.  I understand how you feel," Matt replied simply.  The two had stopped in front of his silver BMW.

Sora, head full of horrible memories of the past week, started to lose her battle over her emotions.  Too much had happened to her, and her head felt like it would explode.  "How could you possibly know what I've been through?" Sora asked through clenched teeth.  "You don't understand what I'm feeling, so don't say that you do!"  'Why am I flipping out on him like this?  He's just trying to help,' Sora thought to herself.

"Whoa, Sora, chill out!" Matt said in an attempt to calm his friend down.  Seeing the familiar fire lighting in Sora's eyes, Matt continued quickly, "Maybe you're right.  Maybe I don't understand, but I want to."  Matt stepped closer to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Will you tell me?"  

Sora shrugged the hand off.  "Why bother?  You wouldn't be able to handle it.  You would just leave me all alone," Sora snapped, looking at the ground.  She felt the anger rise in her, and for some reason, she wanted Matt to feel as horrible as she did.  "I would be worse off then I am now.  No, I won't tell you."

Matt was taken back.  He hadn't thought Sora would say anything like that.  He gathered himself as best he could.  "Sora, how can you say that?  You know I would never desert you because I couldn't handle 'it'.  How long have you known me?!  You have no right to even THINK that!" Matt raised his voice slightly, accusingly.

"Don't you yell at me Yamato Ishida!" Sora replied hotly.

"I didn't!"  Matt ran a hand through his blonde hair, exasperated.  "I just want to know why you won't tell me what's going on!"

"It's none of your damn business, that's why not!"

"Sora!  You're one of my best friends!  Therefore, if you have a problem of any kind, it is my 'damn business'!"

Sora stepped back.  "You want to know what happened Yamato?  Do you?"  Sora glared at the boy in front of her.  "He raped me, that's what happened," she whispered.  "Are you happy now?"  With that, she turned and ran in the opposite direction, away from the car.  

Matt just stood, shocked, and watched his friend run away from him.  'Oh, Sora…'

***

'Ding'

The doorbell rang through the Takenouchi apartment.  Matt heard footsteps from inside.  The door opened, and Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at the boy.

"Yamato, hello!  I didn't expect to see you here," she said cheerfully.  

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi.  Is Sora here, by any chance?"  The smile disappeared from the woman's face.  She opened the door wider, allowing Matt to step in.

"She got home from school and locked herself in her room.  She didn't say a word to me.  I don't know what's wrong."

Matt sighed.  "She'll tell you eventually, I'm sure.  However, right now, I really need to talk to her.  I'm afraid I might be part of the problem."

Mrs. Takenouchi looked at the blonde, deciding what to do.  Finally, she motioned for him to follow her to Sora's room.  "Sora, someone is here to see you," she called softly through the door.

"Go away Matt!" came the sharp reply.  Mrs. Takenouchi glanced at Matt.  

"Keep trying," she whispered softly to him.  He nodded, and she walked away towards the kitchen.

"Sora, please, I need to talk to you.  I really want to apologize."  Matt placed his hands on the wooden door.  

"I'm listening…sort of," Sora said in a clipped tone.

"Sora, this isn't something I want to do through a door.  I would rather say it face to face.  Please, let me in," Matt tried again.

To his surprise, there was a shuffling inside the room, and he heard the door unlock.  Slowly, he turned the handle and pushed the door in.  Sora was back on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.  "You have five minutes."

"Sor, how can I talk to you face to face if yours is in a pillow?" Matt asked, a trace of humor in his voice.  Sighing, Sora looked up at the boy standing in the doorway.  "That's better."  He closed the door and walked over to the desk chair.  Turning to face Sora, he wheeled himself over so he was next to her bed.

"Whatever Matt, just say what you have to say and get out."  Sora's eyes wandered the room, looking at anything but Matt's eyes.

"Sora, will you please look at me?"  When she didn't, he sighed and continued.  "Sora, what you told me today wasn't what I expected at all.  I didn't have time to react because you ran away so fast.  But judging by my presence here, I didn't abandon you because of it.  Sora, I…even now, when I know what happened to you, I still can't believe you thought I would ever leave you alone.  I know my track record isn't great, but you're one of my best friends and I would never leave you alone to deal with something like this.  None of us would," he finished with a reference to the other Digidestined.

Finally, Sora moved her eyes to Matt's face.  Matt felt his heart skip a beat.  Sora's eyes were filled with tears.  "Matt, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I accused you like that, I just didn't want to be hurt anymore."  The tears overflowed, cascading down Sora's tanned cheeks.  She moved quickly into Matt's arms and buried her head in his chest, crying softly against him.  He wrapped his arms around the crying girl, rocking her back and forth soothingly.

'She's mine…forever.'

Matt's head shot up in realization.  "Son of a bitch," Matt muttered.  He wanted nothing more than to leave the Takenouchi apartment and find Troy.  Knowing he couldn't leave Sora, but wanting Troy's blood, Matt was stuck with the realization that Troy had hinted to him what his plan was.  Deciding staying with his broken friend was more important, there he remained.

***

At 11:30 PM, Matt opened the door to the Ishida apartment.  He had been at Sora's longer then he thought he would be.  However, when he walked into the living room, he saw that his father was still awake, watching TV.  "You're home late Son."

Matt ran his fingers through his hair.  "Yeah, I was helping a friend."

Mr. Ishida looked at his son.  "Is everything taken care of?"

Matt sighed.  "Sort of, I guess.  But now there's a whole new problem."  Matt headed for his room.  "G'night Dad."

"Good night Matt."  Mr. Ishida didn't know what to do with his oldest son.  For the past couple of months, the boy had been coming home exhausted.  When he asked him why, Matt always told him it had to do with someone else's problem.  Either that, or Mr. Ishida was the one who came home later and found the boy playing sad tunes on his old harmonica or his acoustic guitar.  It worried the man to see his son acting this way.  But there wasn't really anything he could do for him. 

He turned off the TV and went to his room.  He had to be up early in the morning for work, and he didn't want to stress himself out worrying about Matt.  Matt was a big boy, and he could take care of himself.

**TBC…**

A/N: OK, so I don't think it's that much longer, but I tried.  I'll try to post faster next time.  I've just been really busy.  But as I said, I'm not going to give up !  ^_~

-Val 


	10. Things Fall into Place

A/N: Not much to say here…I'll just let you read…Be warned…I'm under the influence of Gackt's newest single…second track…

*********************

~Her Injured Heart~ Ch10

By: Valentine Taylor

*********************

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He turned off the TV and went to his room.  He had to be up early in the morning for work, and he didn't want to stress himself out worrying about Matt.  Matt was a big boy, and he could take care of himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Wednesday~

Matt walked into Odaiba High fifteen minutes before the bell.  He needed to finish the homework he hadn't had the time to do while he was with Sora the afternoon before. (A/N: I know they don't really have homework in Japan, but I claim creative License ^.~) 

"Well look who it is," a voice behind Matt stated, making him turn.  Matt's eyes narrowed as Troy stalked up to him.  "The little blonde hero," Troy finished in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" Matt asked flatly.

"I just wanted to say hi."  Troy grinned maliciously.  "How's Sora doing?  She wa-"

Before Troy could say anything else, he found himself shoved painfully into the wall.  Matt held him tightly.  "Listen you stupid son of a bitch.  I can't wait to see your ass in jail.  What you did to Sora is unforgivable and I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone else that way again, you fucking bastard."  Matt's blue eyes shone with a rage like never before.

"Ooh, touchy touchy," Troy replied.  "What would your mother say about that mouth?"

  


"I don't know…what would yours say about what you did?" Matt snapped, voice filled with venom.  Troy's face lost all traces of humor.

"Do your worst Ishida.  There's no proof, and Sora doesn't have the guts to say anything."

Matt smirked.  "You don't know Sora very well."  He released Troy, and walked away without another word. 

~*~

Sora walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.  Matt looked up at her from his seat in the back of the room.  'I need to talk to you,' he mouthed to her.  She nodded in response and took her seat.

After all the business of homeroom was taken care of, Matt and Sora walked out into the hall together.  "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  Matt shook his head and took Sora's hand, pulling her down the hall.  Sora was a little surprised, but let Matt lead her.

They stepped into a deserted hall and Matt released her hand.  "Sora…I know you aren't going to like this but…"Matt wondered how he should tell her.  He didn't want her to get angry, but he knew that she was probably going to.  "If we are going to get Troy in trouble for…what he did to you…well…your going to have to tell the police everything."  He looked into the girl's eyes.  Her face was bare of any emotion.  "Sora?"

"I don't think I can," she said simply, her voice flat.

"Why not?" Matt asked, bewildered.  "Don't you think he deserves to get in trouble for that?"

"Matt, you don't understand…Troy…he…"

"What?  Told you not to tell anyone or something bad would happen to you?"  

Sora shook her head.  "No, not me…"

"Then who?"

"You."

Matt chuckled.  "Are you serious?  That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Matt, it isn't funny!  Troy thinks you're the reason I left him.  He thinks I'm in love with you!  Jealousy is a powerful emotion."  Sora cast her eyes down to the floor, not able to look at the boy in front of her any longer, for fear he would see the tears that were forming.

"Sora, he can't do anything to me from jail, don't worry.  I can take care of myself.  I want you to tell the police today."  He placed his fingers under the girl's chin, and forced her to look at him.  "Please?  Listen Sora.  No one should have to go through what he put you through.  So please?"

Sora stared at the sapphire eyes in front of her.  "Matt I…" She saw the pleading in Matt's eyes.  "OK, I'll go after school.  I just won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you."

"As I said, I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy.  I don't want you to worry about me."  He smiled down at his friend.  "We can talk more later.  We shouldn't be late for class."  

The two friends said their good-byes and walked towards their separate classes.

~*~

"Mom, I'm home," Sora shouted as she closed the door.

Ms. Takenouchi looked out from the kitchen.  "Hi honey.  You're home late."

"Uh, yeah.  I was at the police station," Sora said slowly.  Seeing the shocked and concerned look on her mother's face.  "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."  She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  He mother did the same.

"What is it, Sora?  Is something wrong, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, I'm not in any trouble.  Listen Mom.  You know Troy?"  Seeing her mother nod, she continued.  "Well, he's in a whole lot of trouble…he's going to jail."

"Whatever for?  I know he wasn't the nicest boyfriend you've ever had, but I didn't think he was that horrible."

"Mom, you aren't going to like to hearing this, but he…did things…to me…" Sora couldn't bring the true words to her lips, so she hoped her mother got the picture.

Evidently, she did.  Ms. Takenouchi's face became so dark Sora thought she looked ready to kill.  Surprisingly, the woman's voice was quite calm.  "When was this?"

Sora hesitated.  "…Monday night…while you were at work…"

"Oh, Sora.  I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault mom, it's mine for trusting him.  Anyway, he's going to have a trial and he will be put in jail for at least 5 years, that's what the officer told me."

"That's wonderful.  However, he has to get more jail time.  They had better give him more."

Sora smiled.  "Thanks mom."

"I'm glad you told me about this.  I assume this is why Yamato was here yesterday?"

"Yeah, he's been a big help."

"He's such a nice boy," Ms. Takenouchi replied.  "Why don't you go get ready for dinner."

Sora nodded and headed towards her room.

**TBC…**

A/N: OK, I know this isn't the longest chapter ever, but I said I would put it up LAST weekend and didn't, so I figured I had better put it up this weekend.  Anyway, only one chapter left!  Please R&R!

-Val ^.~


	11. Do You Love Me???

A/N: At long last, the last chapter of this fic is here!  I'm sorry I'm so horrible with updates.  But thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic.  Especially the people who reviewed more then once.  It lets me know that some people actually liked my story enough to stick with me!  Okay, you can just read now!  Enjoy ^.~

**********************

Her Injured Heart ~ Epilogue

By: Valentine Taylor

**********************

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time:

"I'm glad you told me about this.  I assume this is why Yamato was here yesterday?"

"Yeah, he's been a big help."

"He's such a nice boy," Ms. Takenouchi replied.  "Why don't you go get ready for dinner."

Sora nodded and headed towards her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…in local news, 18 year old Troy Takahashi was sentenced to ten years in prison for raping his ex-girlfriend.  The boy was tried as an adult and sentenced without bail or parole."

What Sora heard from the TV allowed her the most happiness she had felt in a long time.  She was finally completely separated from the one person who had managed to ruin her life.  At least that's what she had thought he had done.  But that was before she received the call from Matt.  He had asked her to meet him at the park.  Now she didn't know what to think.

After telling her mother she would be home later, Sora headed to the park.  She found Matt sitting under a tree.  He looked up when he heard her approach.  He met her on the path and walked her to a nearby bench.  "Matt, what did you want to tell me?"

Matt was silent for a moment.  Then he took a deep breath and replied.  "Sora, remember when you told me Troy thought you had fallen in love with me?"  Not knowing what he was getting at, she nodded and he continued.  "Well, I don't want to sound like some sappy romance novel, but," he took another deep breath, "I think it goes the other way…I think I'm falling for you."  Sora opened her mouth as if to say something, but Matt continued quickly.  "Please, just hear me out.  Throughout the past few months, I've watched what you went through and it made me so mad.  But as time went by, I realized I was feeling something else as well.  I was jealous.  I was jealous of Troy.  I didn't understand how someone so horrible could be with someone as loving and caring as you.  Then I realized that I wanted to make everything better for you.  And now that Troy is gone…I was wondering if…you would care to give-us- a try."  Matt's eyes pleaded with her.

Sora stared into the orbs of blue and found that these words, she never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever hear directed towards her, were possibly the most sincere the boy had ever spoken to anyone.  "Matt…" She reached over and gently touched his cheek.  "You are one of the best friends I have ever had, and I love you for it. I need time, but…yes…if you can be patient and take things really slow, yes, I am willing to give it a try."  For the first time in two weeks, Sora smiled a genuinely happy smile. 

To exuberant for words, Matt could only smile back and gather the red haired girl into his arms in a loving hug.

~*~*~*~*~

~Two weeks later~

Matt and Sora walked into school hand in hand.  Word had spread like wildfire that the much sought-after Yamato Ishida was now taken, and the mob of girls had somewhat diminished.  There were always the loyal fangirls sticking it out, but Matt was happy just holding onto Sora's hand.  Sora was much happier now, and living a much more normal teenage girl's life.

"Ooh, look at the cute couple," came a sarcastic comment from behind the two.  They turned to see Tai standing in the doorway.  He had a big smile on his face.  "Matt can you tear yourself away from Sora for just a minute please?"

"Sure Tai," Matt replied.  "Sora, can you wait for me after class?"  Sora nodded and Matt went off with Tai.  "What's up?"

"Matt, has she said it yet?"

"Tai, it's been two weeks.  She said 'slow' not 'lightspeed'."

"I know, but it just seems that she should know already.  She's been friends with you for years, it's not like there's much she doesn't already know about you."  Trust Tai to misinterpret the whole relationship thing.

"Tai, she'll say it when she's ready," Matt said slowly, "I'm not in any kind of rush or anything.  And Sora's worth waiting for."  Tai just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

Matt rushed to meet Sora outside her classroom.  His conversation with Tai had been bugging him all day.  When would she tell him?  Would he have to wait his entire lifetime to here the words his ears longed for?

"Hey Matt!  Ready to go?"  Sora's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's go," he replied coolly.  They went to his car and he drove her to her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride!  See you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course!"  Matt smiled.  "I love you," he said, like he had so many times before.

And just like so many times before, Sora just smiled and nodded.  Closing the car door, she headed for the elevator.

Matt, on a sudden impulse, jumped out of the car and ran into the elevator just as the doors were closing.  Sora yelped, but Matt ignored her surprise.  "Sora, why do you always do that?  You always just smile and nod when I tell you I love you…why?"

"Matt, what…?"

"Sora, you told me you wanted to take things slow and I agreed.  But I didn't think…I didn't know you would be completely devoid of emotion when I told you I loved you.  I expected some sort of response.  You don't even have to tell me you love me, that's not what I need!  I just need to know that you care about what I said!"  Matt looked into the girl's eyes.  "I need to know if you feel even the tiniest bit towards me, what I feel towards you.  Please…" He pleaded.

Sora looked at him, confused by the emotions running through her.  "Matt, I…" The elevator doors opened and Sora tore her eyes from Matt and stepped out.  "I get off here.  Good night."

Matt's face hardened.  "Then I guess you don't."  The doors closed and the elevator started back towards the ground level.

Sora stared at the doors in front of her.  She turned Matt's words over in her head.  "Matt…" Without another thought she ran towards the stairwell.  

Matt was getting into his car when he heard the hurried footsteps behind him.  He turned to see Sora running towards him.  Straightening up again, he waited for the girl to approach.  She didn't say anything to him, but looked deeply into his eyes.  He looked right back and saw everyting he needed in those orbs of fire.  The answers to all his questions.  Without a word, the girl jumped into his arms and held him tight.  He felt her emotions running into his body as they stood holding each other, and Matt was finally free from all doubt.

She loved him.
    
    Saying I love you
    
    Is not the words I want to hear from you
    
    It's not that I want you
    
    Not to say, but if you only knew
    
    How easy it would be to show me how you feel
    
    More than words is all you have to do to make it real
    
    Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me
    
    Cos I'd already know
    
    What would you do if my heart was torn in two
    
    More than words to show you feel
    
    That your love for me is real
    
    What would you say if I took those words away
    
    Then you couldn't make things new
    
    Just by saying I love you
    
    More than words
    
    Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand
    
    All you have to do is close your eyes
    
    And just reach out your hands and touch me
    
    Hold me close don't ever let me go
    
    More than words is all I ever needed you to show
    
    Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me
    
    Cos I'd already know
    
    What would you do if my heart was torn in two
    
    More than words to show you feel
    
    That your love for me is real
    
    What would you say if I took those words away
    
    Then you couldn't make things new
    
    Just by saying I love you
    
    More than words

 I was a normal teenage boy.

I had to go to school,

Played in a band,

Hung out with friends, 

Saved the world, the usual.  

But then everything changed.

I fell for one of my Best Friends…

I fell in Love…

**The End**

A/N: Awww, wow…I write the WORST endings ever.  Sorry guys.  You'd think that after a month that I could at LEAST produce a good ending, but no.  I have been too busy watching anime and Harry Potter and living life to write a good ending and I am SSSOOOOOO sorry…By the way, in case you didn't already know, the song is "More Than Words" by Extreme.  Anyway, my next fic is going to be completely written before I post any of it, so updates will be a whole lot quicker.  Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed *huggles*  I would thank each and every one of you individually, but I have already put off studying for my English and Geometry finals long enough…Til next time!!!

-Val ^.~


End file.
